


[Podfic] Look At The Wonderful Mess That We Made

by RsCreighton



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Closeted Character, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A name-on-wrist soulmate AU where being outed by a same-sex name is still newsworthy if you're in professional sports and is a very real concern for some NHL players. Despite the shifting attitudes, no one in the sport has ever come out publicly.</p><p>Tyler has always felt relieved that 'Jamie' could be a male or female name, it makes hiding his sexuality a lot easier. Jamie's not been so lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Look At The Wonderful Mess That We Made

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Look at the wonderful mess that we made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647775) by [sherlockelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockelly/pseuds/sherlockelly). 



> HUGE THANKS to [Sherlockelly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockelly/pseuds/sherlockelly) for allowing me to podfic this awesome fic! :D
> 
> More thanks to [ Jaden56 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaden56/pseuds/Jaden56) for betaing this for me! <3 <3 
> 
> Even more thanks to [lavenderfrost ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost/pseuds/lavenderfrost) for the ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS Cover art. 
> 
> Music Credits:  
> Chapter One: [ Blank Space by Taylor Swift ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-ORhEE9VVg)  
> Chapter Two: [ Flaws by Bastille ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1E36WU9Wzf4)  
> Chapter Three: [ A Drop In The Ocean by Ron Pope ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mt8jifKlbTc)  
> Chapter Four: [2 A.M. By Alexz Johnson ](https://youtu.be/mCbPqamSXIs)  
> Chapter Five: [ Vertigo by Jason Derulo (ft Jordin Sparks) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1khtFHSIR3c)  
> Chapter Six: [ Spotlight (Oh, Nostalgia) by Patrick Stump ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5nC1yoTh3M)

Cover Art provided by Lavenderfrost

| 

## Streaming Audio

  * Chapter One 1:13:53  [For Mobile Streaming (Chapter One) Click Here](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/Look%20at%20the%20Wonderful%20Mess%20We%20Made/01.mp3)


  * Chapter Two 1:41:41  [For Mobile Streaming (Chapter Two) Click Here](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/Look%20at%20the%20Wonderful%20Mess%20We%20Made/02.mp3)


  * Chapter Three 1:56:45  [For Mobile Streaming (Chapter Three) Click Here](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/Look%20at%20the%20Wonderful%20Mess%20We%20Made/03.mp3)


  * Chapter Four 2:16:43  [For Mobile Streaming (Chapter Four) Click Here](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/Look%20at%20the%20Wonderful%20Mess%20We%20Made/04.mp3)


  * Chapter Five 1:48:49  [For Mobile Streaming (Chapter Five) Click Here](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/Look%20at%20the%20Wonderful%20Mess%20We%20Made/05.mp3)


  * Chapter Six 25:33  [For Mobile Streaming (Chapter Six) Click Here](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/Look%20at%20the%20Wonderful%20Mess%20We%20Made/06.mp3)



## Downloads

  * [MP3 (with music, zipped)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/Look%20at%20the%20Wonderful%20Mess%20We%20Made/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Look%20At%20The%20Wonderful%20Mess%20That%20We%20Made%20\(w%20Music\).zip) [515 MB, 09:23:27]


  * [MP3 (without music, zipped)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/Look%20at%20the%20Wonderful%20Mess%20We%20Made/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Look%20At%20This%20Wonderful%20Mess%20That%20We%20Made%20\(no%20music\).zip) [507 MB, 09:15:13]


  * [Podbook (with Music)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/Look%20at%20the%20Wonderful%20Mess%20We%20Made/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Look%20At%20The%20Wonderful%20Mess%20We%20Made%20\(w%20Music\).m4b) [536 MB, 09:23:27]


  * [Podbook Chapter 1-3 (with Music)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/Look%20at%20the%20Wonderful%20Mess%20We%20Made/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20One%20-%20Three%20\(w%20Music\).m4b) [278 MB, 04:52:21]


  * [Podbook Chapter 4-6 (with Music)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/Look%20at%20the%20Wonderful%20Mess%20We%20Made/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Four%20-%20Six%20\(w%20Music\).m4b) [258 MB, 04:31:06]


  * [Podbook (without Music)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/Look%20at%20the%20Wonderful%20Mess%20We%20Made/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Look%20At%20The%20Wonderful%20Mess%20We%20Made%20\(no%20music\).m4b) [528 MB, 09:15:13]


  * [Podbook Chapter 1-3 (without Music)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/Look%20at%20the%20Wonderful%20Mess%20We%20Made/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20One%20-%20Three%20\(no%20music\).m4b) [276 MB, 04:49:37]


  * [Podbook Chapter 4-6 (without Music)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/Look%20at%20the%20Wonderful%20Mess%20We%20Made/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Four%20-%20Six%20\(no%20music\).m4b) [253 MB, 04:25:35]

  
---|---


End file.
